Harry potter and the rising daRK LORD
by Troublesome trio
Summary: Harry starts his new year at hogwarts to find Death Eaters next to his own dorm.


"CHAPTER:-I  
  
BIRTHDAY PRESENTS  
  
As usual the famous Harry Potter of the wizarding world was sitting in the Dursleys front lawn doing some weeding. He was just now pondering about the letter he had gotten from his best friend from school named Ronald Weasley. In the letter he had wished him a happy birthday and sent him a model of a snitch. Harry had been thinking as to why he had not got something from his another best friend from school named Hermione Granger, after all she was a bright student at the school and she seldom forgot anything as important as a birthday and that to of Harry.  
  
He was thinking about this when Aunt Petunia came stammering in the lawn and inquire, "What are you doing since half an hour, eh? I have already made lunch .Do this weeding fast Diddey darling's friends might be arriving any moment." saying this Aunt Petunia left. Today Dudley's friends were going to come to watch a movie.  
  
After doing the weeding Harry went back to his room, had a shower and sat to read a Muggle newspaper which he had smuggled from a bin .He did not dared to open his own wizard newspaper in fear if Dudley's friends' took it or spoiled it.  
  
There was a lot of hammering on the front doors, it signaled Harry of the arrival of Dudley and his friend's. He was about jump out of his bed and lock himself up when Dudley and his friend's entered the room .Harry did not wanted to look stupid so he coolly closed the newspaper and said,"What are you all doing in my room, hmm?" Dudley came closer and said in an undertone so that only Harry could hear him," You know this is not your room ,do you want me to tell this in front of them all." he pointed at his smirking friend's. "Of course you may tell them if you want" said Harry in an undertone, "but be careful I may also call you by the names by which your mother calls you dinkydums."Said Harry maliciously.  
  
Dudley backed away and told his friends to do the same. Soon Aunt Petunia's voice came hurtling up," Harry are you coming or not or shall i print an invitation card for you?"."Coming ", came Harry's voice drowling down. When Harry came down he was astonished to see a cake in the middle of the lunch, the lunch was also kept in a beautiful manner. He thought today was no special day so why did aunt petunia made a cake. For a second he thought it was for him because it was his birthday today, but then he thought till now (i.e. his 16th birthday) he had never even received a proper birthday present how can he expect a cake.  
  
Aunt Petunia saw him at the door and said," What are you doing standing at the door go call Duddey and his friend's from the park. You are not the only one invited in this party are you?". Harry turned around to go to the park and call the boys from the park on the way he thought What did Aunt Petunia meant by him being invited in a party it might just be prank to tease him on his birthday. He arrived at the park and told Dudley that his mum was calling.  
  
Dudley and his friend's mounted their bicycles and rode away. As Harry was on his roller skates it took him time to reach home. When he reached home he hurried inside the kitchen to see for whom the party has been organized. He had not even entered the kitchen when Aunt Petunia came bustling out. She saw Harry and a look of relief spread over her face, which was very unusual." Come inside boy this party is for you, but don't show it front of Dinkydums or else he will eat me up. "  
  
The party went very beautifully and when it ended Harry was full of Mars bars and other candies and goodies. After the party he went upstairs to reread Ron's letter .Actually he was just looking at the letter sent by Ron but thinking about the peculiar behavior of aunt Petunia over the past few days. before his arrival after his fifth year aunt Petunia barely used to talk to him .But now she hasn't only started talking to him but is also treating him in a sort of nice way . Along with this he was thinking about Hermione. He was still wondering what had happened to Hermione when a screech owl came in zooming from the window .Harry quickly opened the letter and read it. It was from Hermione, it said:-  
  
Dear  
Harry  
  
Happy birthday! How is everything going on? Well I am all right. Hope the Dursleys are treating you well. I have been going through the patient diary of my mother and father. Guess what I found there? The Dursleys have been frequent patient's of my parents (the cause for which might be Dudley's teeth which might have been spoiled by the candies he eats).I suggested to my parents that if they are free they ought to visit their regular patients on friendly bases .I think they liked my idea and are going to visit some of the patients. I just hope the Dursleys are on their list of patients.  
  
Hope to see you during the holidays  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry could not believe that he might have a chance to meet Hermione during the holidays. Attached to this letter were a Quidditch card game and a stack of Chocolate frogs. (Harry wondered why she had not given a book, as usual, while relishing on a Chocolate frog).  
  
It was late in night so he thought he should start doing his homework .So he bent down and took out the pillow cover in which his school things along with a torch was kept hidden inside a lose floor board under his bed. He had already done most of his homework. The only one which was left now was his essay for transfiguration. He had to write two rolls of parchment on Human transfiguration which he was to practice during his sixth year.  
  
His scar has been tingling with pain more often then usual. The reason was that Voldemort has been gaining power lately and as he and Harry had been connected by the scar Voldemort had given Harry when he was one year old he could experience all the moods of Voldemort.  
  
Last year he had Sirius to share his feelings but during the last encounter with the Death eaters (supporters of Voldemort) during his fifth year Sirius had fallen behind the veil from which a person cannot return back. This loss of his Godfather had disturbed Harry greatly as he was the only person whom Harry found close to his parents. As he lived away from the wizarding world he could not communicate with any of his friends in the fear that the owls maybe intercepted by the Death eaters. Although the ministry now believed Harry, which it did not did till the end of the fifth year; he did not feel well protected because Voldemort has his own ways to torture people.  
  
After doing a bit of his homework he decided to get some sleep. He was had just laid his head down on the pillow and was keeping his spectacles on the bedside table, when he saw a homemade card lying there. It was from aunt Petunia, Harry was feeling a bit fishy about this but he had no time because he was too sleepy to think about any thing right now. The party had drained him out.  
  
The next morning dawned to be sunny; this was the day Hermione was going to come. Harry wondered at what time she would be coming and is they really the same Dursleys cause there maybe more Dursleys in London. Aunt petunia emerged out of Harry's room's door and sent him to mow the lawn before breakfast. So he jumped out of the bed and went to the garage to collect the mower.  
  
He did the mowing but was late for breakfast. He was surprised to see his part of grapefruit was left because usually Dudley would have eaten it. But then it occurred to him that aunt Petunia must have saved him some after all she was being nice to him for the past few days. He gulped the grapefruit down and went upstairs to have some of the Chocolate frog sent by Hermione.  
  
Harry waited the whole day for them to arrive but they did not arrive. He went down a number of times to the lawn to look for the arrival of the Granger's but to his disappointment they did not arrive. He thought they might not be the same Dursleys or they might have not been in their list. In the end he went to bed early but did not sleep. He still half expected them to arrive. Just then he heard the door bell ring he strained his ears to hear who it was. Aunt petunia answered the door. She said, "Hello Mr. Granger oh, hello Mrs. Granger. I am so pleased to see you all. Oh I see Miss Granger has accompanied you both."  
  
CHAPTER -2  
  
HERMIONE'S ARRIVAL  
  
Harry was more than happy when at last the Granger's arrived. He jumped out from the bed and started for the door to meet Hermione. He had just opened the door when he saw Uncle Vernon coming upstairs. Uncle Vernon quickly shoved Harry back inside the room and said' "Boy you'd better stay in your room. They are our dentists and we don't want you coming down." Saying this uncle Vernon left hurriedly and locked the door. He did not even give time to Harry to speak a word. He felt very angry with uncle Vernon he wanted to kick on the door and do whatever he can but the noise may not reach till the drawing room. So he sat down on his bed and listened to the talk hoping Hermione will mention him. They were talking merrily about sanity and education when aunt petunia said," Dudley goes to smeltings"with proudness in her voice "Where does Hermione go?" she enquired.  
  
The Granger's were hesitating to answer but Hermione told bold and clear "I go to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. And I know Harry lives here. I am going upstairs to meet him."  
  
Harry was very happy that at last he would be able to meet some one connected to the wizarding world. The Dursleys must have been dumbstruck because there was no sound coming from the hall except for the footsteps that were certainly of Hermione coming up. The door opened and she came inside. She was looking pleased with her herself to have found Harry's room.  
  
Hermione came inside the room and examined it. She sat down began talking at once as if she had learnt it by heart. We are here to take you to the headquarters. Weasley's were not able to pick you up because of the damage they had done the previous year you know and they don't want you to get into any sort of trouble."  
  
The sudden mention of the headquarters, which had been the house of Sirius, made Harry's heart flip. Sirius had died last year in the fight between some of the members of the order and the death eaters. He was not able to move but he managed to ask something to Hermione. " Hermione are you sure "said Harry"You know because now Voldemort is at lose wouldn't he try to attack me "  
  
"That's what I think" said Hermione "But Dumbledore says he will have some of the members of the order watching. Now c'mon hurry up pack fast, we cannot stay here long."  
  
It took just awhile for Harry to pack his things as most of was in the trunk. As soon as he was packed they hurried downstairs. There Harry could see the dumbstruck expression on the Dursleys. At the bottom of the staircase Mr. Granger took Harry's trunk and led them to the door. They sat in the car and drove away from the private drive.  
  
"So how was your summer till now", asked Hermione? "Amazingly nice" answered Harry. "Huh" said Hermione "um......... can I ask you how?"  
  
"You won't believe it" said Harry" this summer aunt Petunia was remarkably nice to me. She even gave me a little birthday party. I think there is something fishy about this, you know, she has never before behaved like this."  
  
"It might be the effect of the threatening given by Lupin, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and mostly Moody, you know", said Hermione. Yes! It striked to Harry for the first time that it may be because of the threatening.  
  
Most of the journey they spent reading books and showing of articles from the DAILY PROPHET. The articles were of people asking the ministry's permission for keeping dragons to get better protection from Voldemort. There were also some telling the ministry that Voldemort was near their houses.  
  
Soon the car stopped but it was not the headquarters. It was some kind of wood. Harry looked for Hermione for answer but she was not there, instead there stood Draco Malfoy. She had a malicious smile on her face. Harry looked around to see who were the others. In place of Mr. Granger there stood Lucius Malfoy and in place of Mrs. Granger there stood Narccissa. Harry started feeling a little uneasy, waiting for someone to explain the reason for this strange happening  
  
. As though he had read Harry's mind Lucius Malfoy spoke laughing," don't look so frightened Potter the Dark lord is not here. He is busy with other of his special appointments. This is just a piece of cake in front of the dark lord's plans. Draco is here obviously to witness your torture so that he can torture you the rest of the year." Saying this Mr. Malfoy took out his wand but Harry knew better what to do he already had his hands in his pockets. He quickly took his wand out and stood in a dueling position.  
  
"So little Harry here wants to duel with a death eater. It will be hard for you Harry.", said Mr. Malfoy  
  
"If you remember Mr. Malfoy I have dueled with Voldemort two years back. And ten death eaters including you and her" said Harry pointing to Narccissa"last year. But still I am alive. What can you spoil for me ?" saying this Harry started doing any harm he could do to Mr. Malfoy as he was not allowed to use his wand outside the school until his seventh year.  
  
He fought for at least half an hour and at the last he was able to make some serious injuries, like he snapped the wand of Lucius Malfoy into two halves because of which both Narccissa and Draco Malfoy had not taken their wands out and kept it safely in their robe's pockets. He had also sent Draco flying around and made him hit his head against the bark of a tree. In reality Harry was very thin type of fellow, but during the time of his fights he seemed to get some in definable strength.  
  
After that he quickly held up his wand arm to catch the knight bus before the Malfoy's gained consciousness. He did not had to wait for long as soon as he raised his wand arm the knight bus arrived.  
  
It was a three storey bus which was painted in bright purple. Harry had boarded this bus two times earlier. The first was the time when he didn't know even a thing about it; the second time was last year when he was returning from The Burrow.  
  
Every time he had boarded this bus there had been the conductor Stan and the driver Ernie. But this is time there was no Stan and no Ernie. Instead there stood a stout looking wizard.  
  
"Good evening and welcome to the knight bus. I am Ravies, how can I help you?" said the man  
  
"I want to go to a wizard's house. Can you take me there?" asked Harry quickly.  
  
"Of course, where do you want to go?" asked Ravies. "I want to go to The Burrow. Erm......where the Weasley's live" said Harry uncertainly  
  
"Come up. Which one will you like; a bed with a bottle of Butterbeer with the WITCH WEEKLY magazine, which costs eleven sickles or a bed with a simple magazine which costs seven sickles" asked Ravies  
  
Harry saw something stirring behind him so he quickly boarded the knight bus and thrusted eleven sickles in his hands and told to hurry up. Ravies, though, not understanding anything led Harry to the middle floor of the bus. There in the middle of the bus stood an empty bed. Harry kept his trunk under the bed and dumped himself on the bed. As soon as the Harry had laid down on the bed the bus started with a great BANG. Harry could hear Ravies talking with driver.  
  
"The engine needs cleaning" said Ravies to the driver. "That's what I think. But we are not getting enough time" said another voice. Harry thought that must be the driver's.  
  
"You know a thing we should talk to the ministry sometime this week and take one day's leave. I am too tired of roaming around the country now. While applying for the job I thought it would be great but now I am getting bored of this. Now I should better go and give the boy his drink or else he will start shouting at me" said Ravies  
  
Soon Harry heard the sounds of the opening of a cupboard, some rattling and the closing of a cupboard. This was followed by a pair of footstep heading upwards. Soon enough Ravies arrived with a bottle of Butterbeer and a copy of WITCH WEEKLY magazine.  
  
Harry took a big gulp of Butterbeer and opened the WITCH WEEKLY magazine. As the DAILY PROPHET was this magazine was also full of the people claiming that they had seen Voldemort around or they knew where he can be found. There were also articles about people who were afraid and wanted more security.  
  
While Harry was reading there were loud BANG's which made Harry's bed move ahead or backwards or even hit on the bus's wall. Harry was still reading when the bus arrived at the Burrow.  
  
There were still some stars in the sky when Harry got down the bus. Ravies helped him take his trunk and Hedwig out of the bus and with a loud BANG the bus disappeared. Harry looked at the house for some time. Thinking how lovely it would have been if his parents were still alive and they would be living as the Weasley's live today. He was still thinking that when the front door of the Weasley's opened and a lady came out.  
  
CHAPTER-3  
  
WITH THE WEASLEY'S  
  
The lady was not looking at Harry she was picking up fruits and flowers from the tree. Harry took his bag and Hedwig's cage and went in through the front gate. The creaking of the door was heard by the lady she turned around. The lady was none other than Mrs. Weasley.  
  
She must have not believed that it was Harry because she was staring at him open mouthed. Harry went near and said," Good morning Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Why? How? What happened Harry?" asked Mrs. Weasley she was still looking dumbstruck.  
  
"I will explain you everything, but shall we go inside first it is a very long story" said Harry. Mrs. Weasley gave a warm nod to Harry and led the way inside.  
  
The kitchen was the same small, rather cramped. But instead of the old scrubbed wooden table there stood a new one Harry thought this might have been from Fred and George's earnings.  
  
She made a mug of hot cocoa for Harry and sat on the opposite chair to Harry. She was looking at Harry her eyes were wide open as not miss even a thing. Harry looked at her and explained her everything from Hermione's letter till the knight bus. His story followed a big pause. But then Mrs. Weasley spoke.  
  
"Harry you should not be here. Don't you remember what Dumbledore said at the end of the last year. Of course it was Hermione but still who knows what may happen now Voldemort is back. I'll have to send an owl to Dumbledore about this till then you shall stay here" said Mrs. Weasley .  
  
"You go up to Ron's room and have a bath and be sure you don't make much noise because the family ghoul is dying out and he wants total rest in the ending day's of his life" said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Harry quietly crept upwards through rickety stairs towards Ron's room. It was as he had seen it before, the walls were all a bright shade of orange which was because of the Chuddley cannon's posters which were neatly pasted on the walls and the sloping ceiling of the room .  
  
Ron was lying in his bed and was deeply in sleep. For a second Harry thought of frightening him and waking him up but then he remembered about the family ghoul and stopped his temptations.  
  
He quietly sat beside the sleeping Ron and shook him. But Ron just muttered something in sleep and pulled his bed sheet over his head. Harry again shook him, this time Ron opened his eyes. When he saw Harry he ,like Mrs. Weasley did stared at him and sat up instantly.  
  
"Harry, how come you are here? Did something happen to you?......" "You get ready first, I can explain it all during breakfast. I am sure everyone would like to know" Harry cutted him off.  
  
Still not getting anything Ron got off the bed and headed towards the showers. After Ron Harry got ready and headed downstairs for breakfast. While going downstairs Harry could hear noises coming from the rooms of the Weasley's. When he was at the end of the staircase he could see only two persons sitting at the table talking very fast.  
  
When Harry reached the kitchen he saw who the two persons were. The two persons were Fred and George. As Harry approached the table he was surprised to see Fred casually wink at him and George wish him good morning. Maybe, he thought, Mrs. Weasley had filled them in about the night's happenings. But as soon as more people came for breakfast and stared at him, Harry began to feel more uneasy.  
  
He had been with the Weasley's a lot of time before but none of the time had the Weasley's stared at him like this. While everyone were sitting down someone very unexpected came and assembled at the table. That someone was none other than Percy Weasley !  
  
Everyone was staring at Harry but he was looking at Percy. Percy the third eldest son of the Weasley's, had left home last summer. He left home because he thought his parents were just bluffing about the return of The Dark Lord. He Had also said that he was fed up of his father's reputation at work and this faced him a lot of trouble at his new work.  
  
After everyone was assembled at the table Mrs. Weasley magicked the food to the table and sat down on the table. " Let's have breakfast first than we shall talk about Harry's presence" said Mrs. Weasley. So the breakfast started. There were fried eggs and mashed potatoes for 


End file.
